


KHR Facebook

by CelticHarmony



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Facebook, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHarmony/pseuds/CelticHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Facebook, Katekyo HItman Reborn style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was originally posted on FF.net but it ended up getting deleted because of those stupid Critics Union. Anyway.... Feel free to send me requests or suggestions. This was originally the first five chapters, the "........." lines are in between the chapters to seperate them. This was also written before FB started using the Timelines and so I'm using a lot of the old formatting. I might change it in the future but not anytime soon. Thanks for reading! :)

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Born on October 14 Add your current work information, Studies at Namimori Jr. High, Edit profile.

Education and Work Edit

Add your current work information  
Middle School: Namimori Jr. High

Philosophy Edit

Favoite Quotations: "My pride is my comrades, my friends!"

Arts and Entertainment Edit  
Music: Boys&Girls, Drawing Days, Easy Go, Echo Again, More...  
Books: Manga  
Movies: Anime  
Television: Anime  
Share your interests: add games...

Activities and Interests Edit

Actvities: Sleeping, Training, reading manga, hanging out with friends, more...  
Interests: anime and manga, mafia,

See other pages...

Basic Information Edit

Interested in: Women  
Relationship status: Single  
Sex: Male  
Contact Information Edit  
Phone: XXXX-XXX-XXX mobile  
XXXX-XXX-XXX home  
Address: X XXX-XXX  
XXXXXXXXXX  
XXX, Namimori, Japan  
Email: tunafish27(at)live. jp

Friends (52):

Gokudera Hayoto  
Yamamoto Takeshi  
Sawada Nana  
Reborn  
Sasagawa Ryohei  
Hibari Kyoya  
Rokudo Mukuro  
Dokuro Chrome  
Lambo  
Miura Haru  
Sasagawa Kyoko  
More...  
..................................................................................................................................

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Itaaaaiiiiii...Reborn! Why did you have to hit me so hard? Owwww...

12 minutes ago. Like. Comment.  
4 people like this.

Reborn: *smirk* If you can't handle that then you are going to need more training, Dame-Tsuna.  
11 minutes ago. Like. 3 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Noooooooo! Don't shoot me! Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!  
10 minutes ago. Like.

Xanxus: fucking pathetic.  
8 minutes ago. Like. 4 people.

See more...  
________________________________________

Reborn:

Dame-Tsuna, change your "interested in" to men. *smirk*

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.  
27 people like this.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: What? Why? I'm not interest in men!  
4 minutes ago. Like. 1 person

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufufu, it seems like little Decimo is in denial.  
4 minutes ago. Like. 18 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Huh? I'm confused...?_? What do I have to be in denial for?  
3 minutes ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufu Poor little uke. Should I show you?  
3 minutes ago. Like. 1 person.

Gokudera Hayato: DISLIKE! Don't you go near the Tenth you bastard!  
2 minutes ago. Like. 21 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: ? What's an uke? huh...?_? I don't get it...  
1 minute ago. Like. 19 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufufu. Don't worry, little tuna, I'll show you what an uke is.  
1 minute ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: An uke is a catcher and a seme is a pitcher. haha :)  
1 minute ago. Like.

Sasagawa Ryohei: IN EXTREME MARTIAL ARTS, AN EXTREME UKERU IS A RECEIVER AND AN EXTREME SEMERU IS AN ATTACKER!  
56 seconds ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Really? Then I am a catcher/receiver? But I don't play sports...I'm still confused...Oni-chan, your caps lock is on.  
42 seconds ago. Like. 13 people.

Gokudera Hayato: idiot baseball-freak/lawn-head...*sweatdrop*...Oi Pineapple freak! DO NOT GO NEAR JUUDAIME!  
33 seconds ago. Like. 15 people.

Reborn: Just do it, Dame-Tsuna. *smirk* *pulls out Leon*  
27 seconds ago. Like. 29 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hiiieeeee! I'll do it. I still don't see why though...  
14 seconds ago. Like. 4 people.

Reborn: Hurry up  
12 seconds ago. Like. 9 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HIIIIIIEEEEEE! DON'T SHOOT ME!  
9 seconds ago. Like.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada is interested in: Men

Like. Comment.  
38 people like this.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Why do so many people like this? I'M STRAIGHT! T.T  
10 minutes ago. Like.

Reborn: *smirk* So you think...  
10 minutes ago. Like. 3 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufufu, my little tuna is still in denial. I'll make you see the truth...kufufufufu...*smirk*  
9 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: DISLIKE! YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!  
9 minutes ago. Like. 10 people.

Hibari Kyoya: I'll bite you to death, pineapple herbivore.  
8 minutes ago. Like. 7 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufu, sounds like fun. How about tonight, Kyo-kun? Of course after I've had fun with my Tuna fish.  
8 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM MUKURO! Please don't fight...  
7 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: ...What fun?  
7 minutes ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: I will bite you to death, herbivore...  
6 minutes ago. Like. 1 person.

Rokudo Mukuro: I never knew you liked me that way, Kyo-kun. Kufufufu.  
5 minutes ago. Like. 3 people.

Gokudera Hayato: How many times do I have to tell you, STAY AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!  
5 minutes ago. Like. 9 people.

Dokuro Chrome: Mukuro-sama, please stop harassing Bossu.  
4 minutes ago. Like. 28 people.

Dino Chiavarone: Hey Tsu-kun! Lets hang out!  
3 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Dino, I thought you were in Italy?  
2 minutes ago. Like.

Dino Chiavarone: Nope! I'm in Japan, little bro.  
2 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Oh, okay. Is Romario with you?  
1 minute ago. Like

Dino Chiavarone: Nope! :) I'll be there in a few minutes.  
1 minute ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: What! Why isn't Romario with you? Are you going to be okay?  
49 seconds ago. Like. 3 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Dino-nii-chan?  
15 seconds ago. Like.

..................................................................................................................................  
Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Just got back from hanging out with Dino-nii-chan. :) I wish you were there   
Romario...we almost crashed...T.T

3 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Dino Chiavarone: *pouts* But we didn't crash.  
3 hours ago. Like.

Romario: Boss, what did I tell you about driving by yourself?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Dino Chiavarone: ...not to...  
3 hours ago. Like. 4 people.  
________________________________________  
Reborn:

Dame-Tsuna, you’re late.

2 hour ago. Like. Comment.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hiiieee? What do I have to be late for?  
2 hour ago. Like.

Reborn: *smirk* Training.  
2 hour ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HIIIEEEEE! Since when?  
2 hour ago. Like.

Dino Chiavarone: Just go, little bro. Trust me, it'll make it less painful.  
2 hour ago. Like. 2 people.

Reborn: Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. Don't want to keep me waiting do you?  
2 hour ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: hiiiiiiieeeeeee, I'm coming, I'm coming. Just DON'T SHOOT ME!  
2 hour ago. Like.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Reborn pounded me hard...itai...my butt hurts...

49 minutes ago. Like. Comment.  
4 people like this.

Reborn: *smirk* He was on the ground by the time I got finished with him.  
47 minutes ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Baby, I'll bite you to death.  
45 minutes ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, how was he? Kufufufu, how perverted Kyo-kun...  
44 minutes ago. Like.

Reborn: *smirk* A screamer...  
43 minutes ago. Like. 5 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, I want a turn at the tuna fish.  
41 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: Stay the fuck away from Juudaime, you perverted pineapple freak!   
Juudaime are you okay, the infant didn't do anything to you? Right?  
41 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: No, he just pounded me into the ground...  
40 minutes ago. Like. 2 people.

Gokudera Hayato: O.o w-what?...  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Dino Chiavarone: o.O...  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: ...with a 2 ton mallet...IT HURT! T.T  
39 minutes ago. Like. 1 person.

Gokudera Hayato: 0_o That's all he did?  
38 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: yea, how else could he have pounded me?  
37 minutes ago. Like. 3 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, I'll show you how he could have pounded you. Kufufu.  
35 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: haha :) That sounds like it would hurt.  
33 minutes ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: I. WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH. PINEAPPLE HERBIVORE.  
32 minutes ago. Like. 3 people.

Gokudera Hayato: ...*sweatdrop*...idiot baseball-freak...STAY AWAY FROM THE TENTH!  
30 minutes ago. Like. 13 people.

Enma Kozato: Are you okay, Tsuna?  
28 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hi Enma-kun! Yea, I'll be ok. Do you want to come over?  
25 minutes ago. Like.

Enma Kozato: Yes, thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
23 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Okay. See you in a few.  
20 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: Juudaime, can I come over?  
17 minutes ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Seems like the little puppy is lost without its master, Kufufufu.  
15 minutes ago. Like. 13 people.

Gokudera Hayato: What was that, you pineapple bastard! Do you want to fight?  
13 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Maa maa, I don't think your fireworks would work over the computer Hayato-kun. :)  
10 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: THEY ARE NOT FIREWORKS, YOU BASEBALL-IDIOT! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
8 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Then how about Haya-kun? or Yato-kun...  
6 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: NEITHER! Idiot! Baka!  
4 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: What am I suppose to call you then?  
1 minute ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: That is it! I'm blowing you up...  
47 seconds ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: huh? haha :)  
28 seconds ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Please don't fight, Gokudera-kun.  
13 seconds ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: ...tch..fine...  
7 seconds ago. Like.

Sasagawa Ryohei: I AM EXTREMELY CONFUSE!  
1 second ago. Like.  
..................................................................................................................................

Messages :

Enma Kozato*Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Do you want to hang out today?  
4 hours ago.

Enma Kozato: Yes, what do you suggest?  
4 hours ago.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: How about the movies? There's an anime that just came out.  
4 hours ago.

Enma Kozato: ok, what time?  
4 hours ago.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 1:30  
4 hours ago.

Enma Kozato: I'll see you then.  
4 hours ago.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ok :)  
4 hours ago.  
________________________________________  
Yamamoto Takeshi:

hahaha, I just saw Enma with Tsuna at the mall. :)

3 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Gokudera Hayato: WHAT? WHEN?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya, oya more competition? Kufufufufu Tsuna is mine and mine alone.  
3 hours ago. Like. 2 people.

Gokudera Hayato: Juudaime is not yours, pineapple bastardo!  
3 hours ago. Like. 8 people.

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivores, prepare to be bitten to death.  
3 hours ago. Like.

Reborn: It seems like Dame-Tsuna finally got a boyfriend. *pulls fedora down* hmmm This isn't good.  
3 hours ago. Like. 9 people.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile

I just finished watching the new anime OVA with Enma-kun. It was amazing! :) I want to see it again.

2 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Which one? haha :)  
2 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: The one that came out last week with the ninja.  
2 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: Where are you now?  
2 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Eating dinner with Enma-kun.  
2 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: W-with Enma?  
2 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Yep! We went to the movies and then we went to the mall and now we're eating dinner. g2g.  
2 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: juudaime...  
2 hours ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Poor little puppy. Kufufufufu.  
2 hours ago. Like. 14 people.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada:

I'm exhausted. Today was really tiring. Thanks for hanging out with me Enma-kun!

1 hour ago. Like. Comment.  
4 people like this.

Gokudera Hayato: Juudaime, can we hang out tomorrow!  
1 hour ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Um sure.  
43 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: I'll be there in the morning, Tenth!  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Can I come?  
38 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: NO!  
34 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ok.  
31 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: Juudaime! But...fine...  
26 minutes ago. Like.

Enma Kozato: Today was really fun, Tsuna-kun.  
22 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: It really was, Enma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Goodnight.  
17 minutes ago. Like. 2 people.

Reborn: It seems like Dame-Tsuna finally had his first date. hmm...  
13 minutes ago. Like.

Enma Kozato: I don't know what you're talking about. *smirk*  
10 minutes ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, I wanted to be little Decimo's first. Kufufufufu, there will be other chances.  
7 minutes ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: I am going to bite you to death, herbivores.  
4 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: hahaha :)  
2 minute ago. Like

Sasagawa Ryohei: I AM STILL EXTREMELY CONFUSE!  
5 seconds ago. Like.  
..................................................................................................................................

Yamamoto Takeshi:

Sorry, Tsuna-kun, 'Dera-kun, but I can't hang out today. My father needs me to help out at the restaurant. Feel free to come over for lunch, though. :)

5 hours ago. Like. Comment.  
1 person likes this.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Oh, okay. Another time then?  
5 hours ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Sure. haha :)  
5 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Gokudera-kun's here. We'll come for lunch. C'ya. :)  
5 hours ago. Like.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile:

Gokudera-kun took me to the amusement park! It's so much fun. Especially the new ride! :D

4 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Yamamoto Takeshi: I wish I could be there. What are you two doing now?  
4 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: *smirk* Right now we're eating ice cream. Juudaime has it all over his face. *nosebleed*  
4 hours ago. Like.

Reborn: It seems as though you two are on a date...  
4 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: WHAT? NO! We're just hanging out as friends. I AM STRAIGHT!  
4 hours ago. Like. 1 person.

Reborn: If it helps you sleep at night...*smirk*  
4 hours ago. Like. 16 people.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: ...J-juudaime...  
4 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Why doesn't anyone believe me? T.T  
4 hours ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufu, it seems as though the puppy was rejected. Oya oya, instead of telling you, shall I show you why no one believes you?  
4 hours ago. Like. 1 person

Hibari Kyoya: I'll bite you to death.  
4 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Show? ?_? Forget it. Gokudera-kun, lets enjoy the park some more.  
4 hours ago. Like. 1 person.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: Of course, Juudaime! Oi, pineapple freak! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE TENTH!  
4 hours ago. Like.  
________________________________________  
Sasagawa Ryohei:

DOES ANYONE WANT TO JOIN ME IN EXTREME TRAINING?

4 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Hibari Kyoya: No  
4 hours ago. Like. 29 people.  
________________________________________

Messages:

Rokudo Mukuro*Tsunayoshi Sawada

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, Chrome was wondering if she could come over tomorrow after school. Kufufufu|  
3 hours ago.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Um...sure? Why doesn't she ask me herself?  
2 hours ago.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, you know how she is. Her shyness is so cute. kufufufu.  
2 hours ago.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Okay, tell her I'll see her after school.  
2 hours ago.  
________________________________________  
Messages:

Rokudo Mukuro*Dokuro Chrome

Rokudo Mukuro: Chrome-chan, I need you go to the little Decimo's house tomorrow after school. Kufufufu.  
2 hours ago.

Dokuro Chrome: Okay, Mukuro-sama. Just go easy on bossu.  
1 hour ago.

Rokudo Mukuro: Of course. Kufufufu.  
30 minutes ago.

Dokuro Chrome: Um, Mukuro-sama? Why couldn't you have asked me through our telepathy?  
5 minutes ago.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Today was so much fun! Thanks for taking me out, Gokudera-kun. Thanks for dinner, Yamamoto-kun.

2 hours ago. Like. Comment.  
2 people like this.

Gokudera Hayato: It was no problem. I had fun as well, Juudaime. Maybe we could do it again.  
2 hours ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: You're always welcomed at the restaurant. :) You too, Dera-kun.  
2 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Sure, Gokudera-kun. Thanks, Yamamoto-kun. :)  
1 hour ago. Like. 1 person.

Gokudera Hayato: DON'T CALL ME THAT, BASEBALL IDIOT! MY NAME IS GOKUDERA. GO-KU-DE-RA! NOT DERA-KUN. :(  
1 hour ago. Like.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, you need to finish your homework. *smirk*  
37 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hieee! Goodnight everyone!  
34 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: Goodnight, Juudaime!  
31 minutes ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: If you herbivores are late to school tomorrow, I'll bite you to death.  
26 minutes ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, I hope you have sweet dreams, little Decimo. Especially ones about me. Kufufufu.  
21 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: ? Why would I have dreams about Mukuro?  
17 minutes ago. Like. 4 people.

Reborn: Get to work.  
16 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Okay, I'll finish my homework. Just please don't shoot me.  
13 minutes ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Pineapple herbivore, prepare to be bitten to death.  
9 minutes ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: Poor little tuna fish, how naive he is. I can't wait to have a taste. Kufufu.  
6 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: STAY AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!  
4 minutes ago. Like. 8 people.

Sasagawa Ryohei: HAVE AN EXTREME NIGHT, EVERYONE!  
2 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: -.-' idiot...  
1 minute ago. Like. 5 people.

Xanxus: fucking trash...  
5 seconds ago. Like. 1 person.  
..................................................................................................................................

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile:

I am so bored...I woke up late again. T.T I was nearly bitten to death.

6 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: Do you want to do anything after school, today?  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Sorry, but I can't. Chrome is coming over today.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: WHAT? WHY?  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Not sure, Mukuro just said she wanted to come over.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: Be careful, Tenth! Mukuro might have something planned...  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Why would Mukuro have something planned? Chrome is the one who's coming over. ?_?  
6 hours ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivores, why are you online during class?  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: hiiiiieeeeee!  
6 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: Its break, and aren't you online?  
6 hours ago. Like. 3 people.

Hibari Kyoya: I'll bite you to death, herbivores.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: We should get off, Gokudera-kun.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: Tch...fine...  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Bye, Hibari-san.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivore.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Yes?  
6 hours ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Come to the committee room after school for detention.  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Hiiiiiieeeeee?  
6 hours ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivore...  
6 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: OTL I'll be there...T.T  
6 hours ago. Like.  
________________________________________  
Sasagawa Ryohei:

DOES ANYONE TO DO SOME EXTREME TRAINING WITH ME?

4 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Hibari Kyoya: NO  
4 hours ago. Like. 31 people.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile:

OMG...my first kiss just got stolen! O/ / /o

3 hours ago. Like. Comment.  
1 person likes this.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: WHAT? WHO!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: I DON'T KNOW...T.T  
3 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: What happened, Juudaime?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: I went to the Disciplinary Committee room for detention, it suddenly got really dark and then someone kissed me! T/ / /T  
3 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: ...THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!  
3 hours ago. Like. 34 people.

Reborn: Its what you get for not keeping your guard up. *smirk*  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: You know who kissed me! Tell me, please!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Reborn: The person who is kissed you is...  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: WHO?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: Infant, I'll bite you to death.  
3 hours ago. Like.

Reborn: *smirk* me.  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: O/ / /o  
3 hours ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato*Mobile: ...0.o...  
3 hours ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: I. WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH.  
3 hours ago. Like. 14 people.

Reborn: I'm kidding...  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: ...what?...0.o  
3 hours ago. Like.

Reborn: *smirk* or am I?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: REBORN!  
3 hours ago. Like.  
________________________________________  
Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Today, Mukuro tried to rape me. FML. T.T

1 hour ago. Like. Comment.

Gokudera Hayato: THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!  
1 hour ago. Like. 14 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufufu, you can't rape the willing, little Decimo.  
1 hour ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 0/ / /o I WAS NOT WILLING!  
1 hour ago. Like.

Rokudo Mukuro: You would have been if Chrome-chan didn't stop me.  
1 hour ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: YOU TIED ME UP! T.T  
1 hour ago. Like.

Hibari Kyoya: I am going to bite you to death, pineapple herbivore.  
1 hour ago. Like. 23 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya, since someone already got your first kiss; I wanted to claim you first time. Kufufufu, your virginity is mine, little tuna fish.  
49 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: Like hell you're touching the Tenth. I'd sooner die than let you have his virginity.  
46 minutes ago. Like. 12 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: G-Gokudera-kun...THANK YOU! *glomp*  
42 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: J-Juudaime...*blush*  
39 minutes ago. Like.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, get to work.  
34 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Okay  
31 minutes ago. Like.

Reborn: Mukuro, stop trying to molest my student.  
27 minutes ago. Like. 6 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Why should I? Kufufu.  
23 minutes ago. Like.

Reborn: *smirk* *pulls out Leon* Because he's mine.  
18 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: DISLIKE!  
13 minutes ago. Like. 17 people.

Hibari Kyoya: I'll bite you all to death. The herbivore is mine.  
8 minutes ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: DISLIKE! Juudaime is none of yours.  
5 minutes ago. Like. 3 people.

Rokudo Mukuro: Oh? The puppy must want his master all to himself. Kufufu.  
3 minutes ago. Like. 6 people.

Gokudera Hayato: YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!  
2 minutes ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Sooooo, what are we talking about? :)  
1 minute ago. Like.

Gokudera Hayato: baseball idiot...-_-'  
2 seconds ago. Like. 11 people.

To Be Continued......


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1:

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 

Hiiiieeeee!!!!! THE VARIA ARE IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!! HEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

6 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Xanxus: Oi! Fucking trash, where the fuck is the booze?!  
6 hours ago. Like.

Squalo: VVOOOOIIIIII!!!!!! Stop throwing things at me!  
6 hours ago. Like. 4 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HIIIIEEEEE!   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: JUUDAIME! I am on my way.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Prince Belphegor: Ushishishi. This prince is bored. Entertain me, froggy.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Why, fake prince-sempai?   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Xanxus: Shark-trash!! Get me some fucking booze!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Squalo: VVVVVOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! I have better things then to get you some liquor. I am not your slave!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Of course not long hair-commander; you are his bitch. Ow…that hurts fallen prince-sempai.   
6 hours ago. Like. 5 people. 

Prince Belgephor: Ushishishishi. *stab* I am not a fallen prince Froggy.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Leviathan: Boss! I brought you whiskey.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Lussuria: <3 ~Hello Everyone~ <3  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Oh joy; it’s the Gaylord…….  
6 hours ago. Like. 12 people. 

Xanxus: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM TRASH!!!!! SHARK-TRASH!!! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Squalo: VOOOIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! HELL NO!!!!   
5 hours ago. Like. 

Mammon: This is a waste of money and time….  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Lussuria: Oh Levi! You poor thing! Mama-Luss will be there in no time. <3  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Levi, run….Oh wait, no one likes you. Stay where you are.   
5 hours ago. Like. 5 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: 

I am stuck shopping with XANXUS!! I hate my life. TT.TT 

4 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Poor you, you got stuck going out on a date with the baka-boss. I heard killing yourself will make everything better……Ow….sempai….  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: DATE?!  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: DATE!!!!!!!?????  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Rokudo Mukuro: Date? Kufufufufu….  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Lussuria: *Giggles* <3 I’m so happy for you, boss!   
4 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: ….Oh my god…your gayness has reached new levels. Congratulations….  
4 hours ago. Like. 3 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: O.o  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Why the fuck did the trash just faint? -X  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada*Mobile: Gay trash and frog trash, the next Varia meeting will be your last. -X  
4 hours ago. Like. 3 people.

Gokudera Hayato: TENTH!!!   
4 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Octopus-baka, do you enjoy stalking your poor boss?   
4 hours ago. Like. 4 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: o/ / /o I DO NOT STALK JUUDAIME!  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Than how else do you know where he is? Or do you have some kind of ‘Boss Sense’ like the baka-commander?   
4 hours ago. Like. 12 people. 

Rokudo Mukuro: Oya oya. Maybe it is because he’s a puppy. He can use his sense of smell to find the little tuna. Kufufu.  
4 hours ago. Like. 6 people. 

Lussuria: 

Ryohei-kun, would you like to train with me? <3

2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Sasagawa Ryohei: AN EXTREME YES!  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: I wouldn’t if I were you. You just might get molested.  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Prince Belgephor: 

This prince is bored. 

2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Froggy Fran: Then do something, idiotic prince-sempai.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Prince Belgephor: Entertain me, frog. *stab*  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Ow sempai. Ok, I’ll entertain the fake prince.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Prince Belgephor changed his name to: Stupid Fake Prince-sama.  
2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 3 people like this. 

Stupid Fake Prince-sama: I am not a fake prince, stupid frog. Ushishishi. *stab* *stab*  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: You didn’t even deny the stupid part sempai.   
2 hours ago. Like. 3 people. 

Stupid Fake Prince-sama changed his name to: Prince Bel-sama.

2 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Froggy Fran changed his name to: The Great Fran-sama.

2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Rokudo Mukuro has changed his name to: The Great Pineapple Master.  
2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 29 people like this. 

The Great Pineapple Master: Oya oya, it seems as though Little One needs some more training. Kufufufufu.   
1 hour ago. Like. 

The Great Pineapple Master has changed his name to: Mukuro-sama. 

1 hour ago. Like. Comment. 3 people.

Yamamoto Takeshi:

Sorry I haven’t been on; I had baseball practice. So, what’d I miss? haha

49 minutes ago. Like. Comment. 

Gokudera Hayato: Yakyuu-baka. -_-‘  
31 minutes ago. Like. 9 people. 

Reborn: 

Dame-Tsuna, you still need more training if you can’t even handle the Varia. *smirks*

28 minutes ago. Like. Comment. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HIIEEE! ….I don’t think anyone can handle the Varia….  
24 minutes ago. Like. 12 people. 

Reborn: *smirk* *pulls fedora down* The ninth can….  
18 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
12 minutes ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: 

Herbivores prepare to be bitten to death tomorrow. 

4 minutes ago. Like. Comment. 

 

Part 2:

Yamamoto Takeshi has uploaded a new picture:

Just me, Tsuna, and Haya-chan hanging out. :D

8 hours ago. Like. Comment.   
(Imagine Tsuna behind Gokudera using him as a shield as Yamamoto plays a video game version of baseball.)

Mukuro-sama: Kufufufufu, the little starfish is so adorable. He reminds me of a scared, little bunny.   
8 hours ago. Like. 15 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I’m scared to ask but why do so many people like Mukuro’s comment? I do NOT look like some rabbit! :(   
8 hours ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: On the contrary, you look quite like a rabbit. All you’re missing are some adorable rabbit ears. Perhaps I could get you to wear some? Kufufufu  
8 hours ago. Like. 38 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: How many times do I have to say it! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM JUUDAIME, YOU PERVERTED PINEAPPLE ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
8 hours ago. Like. 22 people. 

Mukuro-sama: Yes, but you also like my comment. Isn’t that right, octopus-puppy?  
8 hours ago. Like. 12 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: *sputter* I did not! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS AN OCTOPUS-PUPPY?!!!  
8 hours ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Actually, Haya-chan, you did. Haha :)  
8 hours ago. Like. 8 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: you…..YOU BASEBALL IDIOTA! BASTARDO!   
8 hours ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: haha. Didn’t we all like it?   
7 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: WTF??? 0.o Even Hibari-san like it……..T_T  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Sasagawa Ryohei: SAWADA LOOKS LIKE A RABBIT TO THE EXTREME!  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: The hell?   
7 hours ago. Like. 13 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: …..Why doesn’t any of this surprise me anymore?.....  
7 hours ago. Like.

Yamamoto Takeshi: haha  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: 

Tsu-chan! Daddy’s coming home!!! :DDDD

5 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Huh? WHAT!!?? WHEN?!  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: I’m already on the plane. :)   
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Why are you coming home though? And on such short notice?  
5 hours ago. Like. 4 people.

Iemitsu Sawada: I have to protect my baby from all the perverts out there!!!!!  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Huh? Do you mean mom?   
5 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: No, I mean you! How could Reborn let so many perverts around my precious baby?  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: But there aren’t any perverts after me….. Oh…right…there are…  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: DON’T WORRY!!! DADDY WILL BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU!  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: This isn’t going to end well, is it?  
5 hours ago. Like. 8 people. 

Chat: 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hey, Gokudera-kun, mind if I stay the night? 

Gokudera Hayato: Of course not, Juudaime! I’ll be honored for you to stay! :D 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Really! Thanks! 

Gokudera Hayato: Anything for you, Juudaime! 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Thanks again. I really don’t want to be there when Dad gets home.

Gokudera Hayato: It’s no problem!

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I guess I’ll see you tonight? 

Gokudera Hayato: YES! :D

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Should I also invite Yamamoto? 

Gokudera Hayato: NO!!!!  
I’m sorry Juudaime, but please don’t invite that idiota.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Um…okay? 

Gokudera Hayato: Thanks, Tenth. 

Chat: 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Hey, Haya-chan, can I come over tonight?

Gokudera Hayato: HELL NO!  
AND DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!

Yamamoto Takeshi: Why not? 

Gokudera Hayato: Because, I don’t want you to mess up the sleepover me and Juudaime are going to have!.....Aw shit…..

Yamamoto Takeshi: You and Tsuna are going to have a sleepover! Awesome! Haha :) I’ll be there! 

Gokudera Hayato: NO!!! DON’T YOU DARE COME!!!!   
And why do you want to come anyway?

Yamamoto Takeshi: I just want to sleep with you and Tsuna. Haha. :D

Gokudera Hayato: asfkjasfkjiofajkfsalhkgkahadfkfljghgvvhjhj;kjujvgssweqafdfghhgjkxccbmkoi;kjf

Yamamoto Takeshi: Haya-chan? 

 

Lambo-sama has uploaded a video:

Hetalia – Boot to the Head (RE-UPLOADED) …….

3 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: You don’t even need to be watching Hetalia….. Let alone be on YouTube…..  
3 hours ago. Like. 2 people. 

Hibari Kyoya:

Herbivores, I’ll bite you to death.

2 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Dino Chiavarone: Aww, why’d do that?   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I don’t think he needs a reason to bite people to death, Dino-nii-san.   
2 hours ago. Like. 4 people. 

Hibari Kyoya: You’re all crowding. Stop it.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: 

Daddy will be home shortly!!! I just arrived at the airport! 

1 hour ago. Like. Comment. 

Nana Sawada: Oh, Honey, I’ve missed you so much!!! :)  
1 hour ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: I have come to protect our precious baby from all the perverts that are out there! And of course to see my lovely wife!  
1 hour ago. Like. 

Nana Sawada: I must prepare! I’ll make all your favorites. :D  
About 1 hour ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: ~Such a lovely wife I have~ <3  
45 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: OMG…..this is so embarrassing. -_-‘  
31 minutes ago. Like. 5 people. 

Reborn: How…cute…*smirk*  
23 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Shut up….Just shut up. *bangs head repeatedly*  
13 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Oya oya, don’t you want to play house? I’ll be your husband. Kufufufu.  
7 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: …  
5 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Little Vongola?  
4 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Tsu-chan?  
2 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Tsuna?  
47 seconds ago. Like. 

Reborn: You broke him… (murmurs) Only I should be able to break him….hmm….  
39 seconds ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: You damn pineapple!! I am going to fuck your shit up!!!!!  
13 seconds ago. Like. 13 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: That’s it. I am quitting Facebook… Oh, and I’m on my way, Gokudera-kun.   
1 second ago. Like. 

Part 3:

Byakuran Gesso: 

Oya oya. Tsu-chan, let’s go out. 

6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. Comment. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Out?   
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: On a date! ; )  
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!??????????  
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: YOU DAMN MARSHMALLOW BASTARDO! DON’T YOU DARE!!!!!!!! ALJDLFJAFHDFKAHFSD-  
6 hours ago. Like. 5927 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ano….Aren't you in Italy?  
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 31 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Nope! I’m outside your door. Fufufufu.   
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivore, for disrupting the rules; I WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH.   
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 18 people.

Byakuran Gesso: ~Knock. Knock. Open up, Tsu-chan~  
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ano…..I can’t….I’m not home. >_>’’   
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 7 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Then where are you?   
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Eep. Ihavetogonow.  
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: ~Isn’t he adorable?~ *chomps on marshmallows*  
6 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 10027 people.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Wait a minute… When did we ever become Facebook friends?  
36 seconds ago. Like. 72 people. 

Haru Miura has uploaded a new photo:

So kawaii, desu. 

4 hours ago. Like. Comment. 2772 people like this.   
(Imagine Tsuna in a white frilly apron, with a mixing bowl in his arms, a whisk in his hand, and white frosting all over his face.)

Mukuro-sama: Kufufufufu *perverted smirk* kufufufufufu  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: 0/ / / o *nosebleed*  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Hahaha, Tsuna looks cute. *nosebleed*  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: Aww. So that’s where you were. So cute… fufufu  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: *smirks*   
4 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Shut up…..just shut up…… >/ / />  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Sasagawa Ryohei: TSUNA IS EXTREMELY CUTE!!!  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: O/ / / o WTF??????????  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: See, I told you that all the guys were gay for Sawada.   
3 hours ago. Like. 31 people. 

Sasagawa Kyoko: You’re right. Even Onii-san likes him.   
3 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Kyoko-chan! This isn’t what it seems!!! Ljflsafjaslkdjfasdfa-  
3 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: Be quiet Dame-Tsuna.   
3 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: TT_TT  
3 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada is in a relationship. 

2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Gokudera Hayato: WHO??!!! I’LL KILL THE BASTARD WHO…   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Haha, Gokudera accidently blew up his computer using those fireworks of his. So Tsuna, who is it?   
2 hours ago via mobile. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu-  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Chrome Dokuro: Ano...What happened? Mukuro-sama won’t stop laughing. Why?  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Ken: And twitching. He wouldn’t stop doing that too, byon.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Chikusa: Until he gave Chrome back her body.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Fran: It seems as though the great pineapple master finally lost it.  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Fran: Wait, I was wrong. You can’t lose what you never had.   
2 hours ago. Like. 69 people. 

Chrome Dokuro: Boss, you have a boyfriend? Poor Mukuro-sama, somebody got to you before he did.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Fran: I believe that this is evidence that you have been around Pineapple Master for too long.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: Who is he, herbivore? I’ll bite you both to death.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Dino Chiavarone: My little bro finally has a boyfriend. Congrats!  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: A boyfriend, hmmm.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 

Sorry I couldn’t make it to the study session. I had to deal with Byakuran. T_T

1 hour ago. Like. Comment. 

Hibari Kyoya: Who is he, herbivore?  
1 hour ago. Like. Comment. 

Gokudera Hayato: Who’s the bastardo??!!!  
56 minutes ago. Like. 32 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Who is who? Byakuran?  
54 minutes ago. Like. 

Reborn: Your boyfriend. Name, now.   
52 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Boyfriend? What boyfriend?  
51 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: You are in a relationship are you not?  
49 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: WHAT??????!!!!  
48 minutes ago. Like. 

Reborn: Scroll up.   
47 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: WHAT?? NO!! Somebody must have hacked into my account.   
46 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: So you’re not in a relationship? Kufufufufu. *evil smirk*  
44 minutes ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Oh good, so you’re single? If so, want to go out tomorrow?  
42 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: EH????? O.o I’m afraid to ask but what do you mean by go out?  
40 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: YAKYUU-IDIOTA!!!!!! DON’T YOU DARE!!!!!  
38 minutes ago via mobile. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Like a date. Want to come, Haya-chan?  
37 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: VAFFANCULO!!!!!! You....you porco cane! COGLIONE!!!  
34 minutes ago via mobile. Like. 5 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: A three person date??? O/ / /o  
31 minutes ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Yep? So….  
29 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Oya oya, he can’t. Kufufufu, he’s going out with me tomorrow. Isn’t that right, little Vongola.   
27 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: EEEHHH??? Since when??  
24 minutes ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivores, I’ll bite you all to death. And Tsunayoshi, you are going out with me tomorrow. Understand?  
23 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: o.0   
20 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: Actually Juudaime will be with me tomorrow, right Juudaime?  
19 minutes ago via mobile. Like. 

Reborn: No. He has training tomorrow. *smirks*  
15 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Actually I can’t. I have plans tomorrow.   
13 minutes ago. Like. 2 people. 

Reborn: With whom? *cocks gun*  
10 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hiieee. I’ll be spending the day with Spanner-kun and Shoichi-kun. They came with Byakuran.   
8 minutes ago. Like. 

Spanner: Yup! I can’t wait. Can I get you to cosplay? ; )  
7 minutes ago. Like. 8 people. 

Shoichi Irie: Spanner, we talked about this.   
6 minutes ago. Like. 

Spanner: No cosplay?  
5 minutes ago. Like. 

Shoichi Irie: Yes.   
5 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: So instead of spending the day with me, you spending it with these two.   
4 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Why would we spend the day together?   
3 minutes ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: So I can ravish you of course. Kufufu  
3 minutes ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: What does ravish mean?  
2 minutes ago. Like. 

Spanner: Is this what they call an uke?? ~Kawaii~ Is this yaoi?  
1 minute ago. Like. 27 people. 

Shoichi Irie: WHAT??? DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT HE’S TALKING ABOUT!!  
56 seconds ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Seriously, what does it mean?? What is an uke again? And what’s yaoi?   
35 seconds ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Why don’t I show you……Kufufufufufufufufu.   
1 second ago. Like. 

Part 4:

Haru Miura Has uploaded a new photo:

Hahi!! Doesn’t Tsuna-kun look cute, desu? 

1 day ago. Like. Comment. 2769 people like this.   
(Shows pictures of Tsuna cosplaying.)

Gokudera Hayato: T…Tenth…..*nosebleed*  
1 day ago. Like

Yamamoto Takeshi: haha Tsuna looks very cute like that. *nosebleed*  
1 day ago. Like. 80 people. 

Mukuro-sama:…….kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu……. *nosebleed*  
1 day ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivore….*nosebleed*  
1 day ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: You promised you wouldn’t post the pictures!!!! Hiiiieee……  
1 day ago. Like. 

Haru Miura: I had my fingers crossed, desu.   
1 day ago. Like. 40 people. 

Reborn: *smirks*  
1 day ago. Like. 

Sasagawa Ryohei: TSUNA LOOKS EXTREMELY CUTE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! *nosebleed*  
1 day ago. Like. 49 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Perverts, perverts everywhere……..  
1 day ago. Like. 2 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Awww, I wonder what you would look in a wedding dress.~ Kukukuku  
1 day ago. Like. 2718 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: T…t…Tenth in a w…..w….wedding d..d…d….dress?  
1 day ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya:…….  
1 day ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufu, I’ll make sure he wears one for our wedding.  
1 day ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Maa, maa, Hayato just passed out. Haha, there’s a lot of blood coming from his nose.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: What? That’s not a good thing! Hieee!  
1 day ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Wait…..what wedding?  
1 day ago. Like. 72 people. 

Mukuro-sama: Our wedding, my darling Tsu-chan.   
1 day ago. Like. 1 person. 

Hibari Kyoya: You’re wrong, pineapple herbivore. The rabbit will be marrying me.  
1 day ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: You’re both wrong~ He’ll be marrying me~ And we’ll have a wonderful, marshmallow-filled honeymoon in which he’ll never leave the bed~  
1 day ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Oh, hell no.   
1 day ago. Like. 270 people.

Gokudera Hayato: * thumbs up*  
1 day ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: ……  
1 day ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: …..  
1 day ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: …..  
1 day ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: You’re not suppose not to cuss!!!  
1 day ago. Like. 100 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada:

I thought that I could get on facebook without perverts harassing me, I’ve never been more wrong. 

1 day ago. Like. Comment. 27 people like this. 

Reborn: Get to work, Dame-Tsuna.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: -sigh-   
1 day ago. Like. 

Dokuro Chrome has joined the Vongola Yaoi Fangirl group along with Sasagawa Kyoko, Haru Miura, and Kurokawa Hana. 

1 day ago. Like. Comment. 96 people like this. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: WTH? O_o  
1 day ago. Like. 43 people. 

Froggy Fran: What has the great pineapple master done to you, Chrome?  
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Bel-sempai, stop changing my name.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Prince Belphegor: Ushishishi, no.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: I’ll tell the long-hair captain that it was you who changed his shampoo to dye.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Squalo: VOOOIIIIII! So that was you, Belphegor!!!!!!!!  
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Opps.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Prince Belphegor: Damn you, Froggy!!! I’ll make you pay!!!  
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: I think you should run first.   
1 day ago. Like. 5 people. 

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIII! Get back here, trash!  
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: So, Vongola, want to go out?  
1 day ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Um….sure?  
1 day ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufu, what are you doing, Little One?  
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Taking the tuna fish out for a date.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Vongola, I’ll be there in five.   
1 day ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: DISLIKE!!!!!!! YOU GODDAMN FROG!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH THE TENTH!!!!!!!  
1 day ago. Like. 59 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Kukuku, you might want to learn how to control your apprentice, Mukuro-kun~  
1 day ago. Like. 100 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!! 

6 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Byakuran Gesso: Aww, where’s my chocolate?  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufu, he gave me a chocolate cake. I do believe that means he likes me better then you. Kufufu.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: Is that true, Tsuna?  
6 hours ago. Like. 39 people. 

Bluebell: I made you chocolate, Byakuran-sama!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Mukuro, the only reason why I gave you that cake is because you wouldn’t leave me alone about it.   
6 hours ago. Like. 34 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Oh~ Why don’t I get some chocolate?  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Haya-kun and I got some!   
6 hours ago. Like. 1 person. 

Gokudera Hayato: Don’t call me that! Thanks for the chocolate, Tenth! :D  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Spanner: Shouichi and I also got some.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: Oh, really?   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: As did I. *smirk*  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Enma Kozato: I got some too.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: *twitch*  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Dino Chiavarone: Me too!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Froggy Fran: Same here.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Xanxus: I got some fucking chocolate as well.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Sasagawa Ryohei: I GOT SOME EXTREME CHOCOLATE!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: *twitch* twitch*  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Lambo Bovino: I WANT SOME MORE CHOCOLATE!!!!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Fon: Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san, for the chocolate.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Colonello: Thanks, kora!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

The Almighty Skull: Yea, thanks!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: *kick*  
6 hours ago. Like. 1 person. 

The Almighty Skull: What the hell was that for, Reborn!?  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: Change your name now, Lackey.   
6 hours ago. Like. 1 person. 

The Almighty Skull: NO!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: *glare* Do it.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Skull-sama: There! Happy now?  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Squalo: I got some trash chocolate! Vooiii!  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Prince Belphegor: This chocolate is certainly worthy of the prince. Ushishishi.  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: …..  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: *smirk* I got some as well.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: So everyone got some Tsuna-chocolate but me?!!!  
6 hours ago. Like. 83 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE! *pouts*  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Oh, Byakuran-kun, I have some for you. Sorry it took so long; the marshmallows took a while to set.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: Marshmallows?  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Yea, chocolate covered marshmallows.   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: *smiles* I see~ I’ll be right over~   
6 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this? *shiver*  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada:

Is currently running away from sugar-high Byakuran. FML

5 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Shouichi Irie: We should have warned you but … um… a sugar- high Byakuran is …. Um…..  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Spanner: A horny Byakuran.  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Shouichi Irie: um…yea…that. *blushes* *stomach ache* ow….  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!!!!??????  
5 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 21 people. 

Mukuro-sama: Oya, oya, don’t worry, Little Vongola; I’ll protect you.   
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Then who would protect me from you?  
5 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 59 people. 

Hibari Kyoya: Pineapple herbivore….  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: “I’ll bite you to death.” Kyo-kun, don’t you know anything else to say?  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: The herbivore is mine. Don’t touch him.   
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: O/ / /o …w…what?  
5 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: Found you~ kukuku  
5 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: BASTARDOS!!!!!!! LEAVE JUUDAIME ALONE!!!!!!! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!!!  
5 hours ago. Like. 42 people.

Gokudera Hayato: I’M ON MY WAY, JUUDAIME!  
5 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: 

Did you know that Tsu-chan is adorable when he’s asleep?

3 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Gokudera Hayato: You damn marshmallow bastard! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE TENTH!?  
3 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 36 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Oya, oya, what makes you think I’ll tell you?~  
3 hours ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufu, Tsu-chan only needs one yandere seme so go die a painful death and burn in the deepest pits of Hell. I’ll even put in a ….good…. word for you. Kufufufufufufu.   
3 hours ago. Like. 19 people. 

Hibari Kyoya: No one needs you either, Pineapple Herbivore.   
3 hours ago. Like. 81 people. 

Kurokawa Hana:

Sawada just needs to accept the fact that all the guys are gay for him and that he’ll never get a girlfriend because of it. 

2 hours ago. Like. Comment. 2772 people like this. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: That’s not true!!!! TT_TT  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: Sawada, you have you own personal harem. Use it.   
2 hours ago. Like. 69 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: “personal harem?” ……I don’t get it.  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: You have a bunch of hot, horny men willing to do anything for you. I suggest you start using them.  
2 hours ago. Like. 2727 people. 

Kurokawa Hana: And while you’re at it, get laid.   
2 hours ago. Like. 2700 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: “get laid”? I’m confused. Why would I want to “get laid”?  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: It’s so that you can finally realize that you’re gay and so that you can stop crushing on Kyoko. It’s annoying.   
2 hours ago. Like. 2007 people. 

Mukuro-sama: I quite agree with her. Why don’t I show you what she means? Kufufu.   
2 hours ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: ~Oya, oya, instead of the pineapple, let me show you what it means to “get laid.” Kukuku. ~  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I have a really bad feeling about this…..  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Byakuran-san, please stop stalking me.   
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 12 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: ~Why? I’m just waiting to take you to our Valentine’s love nest~  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Didn’t you already kidnap me?????!!!!!! HIEEEE!!!!!!  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Oya oya, Dandelion, stop stalking my Tsu-chan.   
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Now, little Vongola, come into my arms and I’ll take you away from the Q-tip.   
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: When did you get here!!!!!!???  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Someone HELP MEEEEEEEEELAJFDLJASLFADSLFJLASJFAIOEJFKAF;  
2 hours ago via Mobile. Like. 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 

Has anyone seen Gokudera? I haven’t seen him or heard from him since earlier. 

1 hour ago via Mobile. Like. Comment. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Now that I think about it, he didn’t show up when Mukuro and Byakuran-san tried to play with you earlier. Haha.  
1 hour ago. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: 

Oya oya, where are you, Little starfish~

49 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. Comment. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!   
47 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 80 people. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Maa, maa, we’re just looking for Haya-chan.   
47 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Byakuran Gesso: Now, why would I do that, little starfish~  
45 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I….I……I’LL NEVER MAKE VALENTINE’S CHOCOLATE FOR YOU AGAIN!  
42 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 1827 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: *gasp* That’s cruel and inhumane, little starfish!  
41 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Deal with it.   
40 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufufu. It would appear that the starfish likes me better, dandelion.   
38 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: That goes for you too, Mukuro!  
37 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: You wouldn’t!  
36 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I will if you two don’t LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! STOP STALKING ME!!!!!  
35 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 49 people. 

Hibari Kyoya: The herbivore is trying to act like a carnivore. How amusing.   
32 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 31 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: It also goes for you, Hibari-san!  
30 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: Herbivore……*smirk*  
29 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hibari-san?  
28 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: HIEEEEEEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!?????? HIBARI-SAN!?? HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEALSDJFALDFJALSKDJF  
27 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: I’m biting you to….. death *evil smirk*  
26 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato:

Hey Tenth! Sorry about not contacting you. Bianchi got to me……

12 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: Tenth??  
11 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: If you’re displeased with me, shall I perform seppuku!?  
10 minutes ago. Like. 59 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: T….Tenth???  
9 minutes ago. Like. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: Hey Haya-chan! Tsuna’s with Hibari-san, I think.   
8 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: DON’T CALL ME THAT YOU BASEBALL-FREAK!  
7 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO THE TENTH!!!!!??????  
7 minutes ago. Like. 

Reborn: Scroll-up….  
5 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: YOU BASTARDOS!!!!!!!!! FALSDFJALSJDFLDASJFSJ  
4 minutes ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: I’LL SAVE YOU, TENTH!  
3 minutes ago via Mobile. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada is in a relationship. 

1 second ago. Like. Comment. 1 person likes this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in any ideas you may have! Thanks. :) Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it, now would I?


	3. Chapter 3

Kurokawa Hana is in a relationship with Sasagawa Kyoko

7 hours ago. Like. Comment. 59 people like this.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: EHHH???!!!!  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: I told you to stop crushing on Kyoko.  
7 hours ago. Like. 270 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Kyoko-chan….  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: Stop it.  
7 hours ago. Like. 270 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I'm not...  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: We’ve been through this. You have a freaking harem. Use it. AND. STOP. CRUSHING. ON. KYOKO. stupid monkey.  
7 hours ago. Like. 96 people. 

Sasagawa Kyoko: Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun.  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Kurokawa Hana: Don’t apologize.  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Kurokawa is right. You don’t have to apologize. Congrats!  
7 hours ago. Like. 2 people. 

Kurokawa Hana: Besides, aren’t you in a relationship?  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Yea, actually. It was just surprising. Though seriously, congrats. I’m happy for you two.  
7 hours ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama has joined the Just who the fuck is Tsu-chan dating? group along with Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, Reborn, Xanxus, and 72 others. 

Reborn:

Dame-Tsuna, come home or I’ll shoot you. 

6 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Yamamoto Takeshi: I thought he was with Haya-chan?  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: Idiota, I’ve told you a hundred times not to call me that!!! And Jyuudaime isn’t with me. He left an hour ago after receiving a text.  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Miura Haru: 

Hahi!! I just saw Tsuna holding hands with someone, desu. I couldn’t get a good look at the other guy though. Dang it.

6 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Xanxus: So it’s true. The trash has a boyfriend. Which one of you fuckers is it????  
6 hours ago. Like. 49 people. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufufu  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Belphegor: Ushishishi. Who is it? Who has the little star fish chosen? *sharpens knives*  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Hibari Kyoya: I will bite the pathetic herbivore to death.  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: I’ll kill the bastardo.  
6 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 

Why is everyone running around saying they’re gonna hurt him? Hurt who?

5 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna is an idiot.  
5 hours ago. Like. 27 people. 

Byakuran Gesso: Who are you dating~  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Hieee… Oh yea. That. Um. IHAVETOGONOW.  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, if you do not return home and tell me who it is, you will regret it.  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Emma Kozato: T…Tsuna? You really are seeing someone?? B…but….  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Mukuro-sama: Kufufu, tell me who it is Tsu-chan. And while you’re at it, show me where he’s touched you. I need to remove his touch from you.  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Gokudera Hayato: Jyuudaime? It’s true? But….but….  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: 

Is it true???!! Is my dear, adorable son in a relationship? NOOOOOO!!!! 

5 hours ago. Like. Comment. 1 person likes this. 

Iemitsu Sawada: Tsuna?? Why did you unfriend me? Did papa do something wrong?  
5 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: Tsuna?  
3 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: Tsu-chan?  
2 hours ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: TSUNA!!?  
1 hour ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: TT_TT  
38 minutes ago. Like.

Tsunayoshi Sawada* mobile: 

is on a date right now and would very much appreciate being left alone. 

4 hours ago. Like. Comment. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada*mobile: also won’t be home tonight.  
4 hours ago. Like. 

Nana Sawada: Alright. Be safe and make sure to use protection.  
43 minutes ago. Like. 

Iemitsu Sawada: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
3 seconds ago. Like. 72 people. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada*mobile: It’s not what it seems and we’re not doing *that*.  
1 second ago. Like. 

Lal Mirch:

Will Tsuna come get his idiot dad? He’s being annoying and won’t stop his damn sulking. 

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment. 15 people like this. 

Colonello: Please, get him. He’s depressing the entire CEDEF.  
2 minutes ago. Like. 

Basil: Iemitsu-dono will not allow me into his office. I am unsure as to why.  
1 minute ago. Like. 

Basil: Tsunayoshi-dono…is in a…relationship??  
32 seconds ago. Like. 

Tsuna’s Boyfriend:

*chuckles*

1 second ago. Like. Comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter is super short. I know. Sorry. I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, send them in. I have no idea what I'm doing. Thanks for reading.


	4. Haru gets up to some mischeif.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is mischevious and everyone but Tsuna is a pervert.

Haru Miura posted:

8 hours ago. Namimori, Japan.  

 

looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you: Yamamoto, Ryohei-nii-san

looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll: Gokudera

looks like a cinnamon roll and is actually a cinnamon roll: Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome

looks like they could kill you and would actually kill you: Hibari, Hana

the sinnamon roll: Mukuro

 

Like. Comment. 100 people. 

  
  


Gokudera Hayato: Oi! WTF is this?????

Like. Reply. 8 hrs. 

 

Haru Miura: TSUN-DE-RE, desu~

Like. Reply. 27 people. 8 hrs.

Gokudera Hayato: Fanculo!!!

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Haruuuuuu-chaaann!! 

Like. Reply. 7hrs. 

 

Haru Miura: hehe

Like. Reply. 6 hrs.   
  


Haru Miura posted:

8 hours ago. Namimori, Japan.  

 

Actual photo of Tsuna-

  
  
  
  


Like. Comment. 72 people. 

  
  


Tsunayoshi Sawada: SERIOUSLY??!! 

Like. Reply. 8 hrs. 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Are you on Tumblr, again?

Like. Reply. 8 hrs.    
  


Haru Miura: Maybe…

Like. Reply. 8 hrs.  

 

Haru Miura: Like you should talk! I found your Tumblr. 

Like. Reply. 30 min. 18 people.

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Crap. 

Like. Reply. 5 min.    
  


Mukuro Rokudo: Mmm, delicious. Mind if I take a bite? kufufu

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 69 people. 

Gokudera Hayato: Fuck off, you perverted pineapple!!!

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 59 people. 

 

Mukuro Rokudo: Oya oya, weren’t you thinking the same? 

Like. Reply. 6 hrs.

 

Yamamoto Takeshi: He has a point, Hayato. Haha. 

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 18 people.

 

Byakuran Gesso: I want a piece~ Covered in marshmallows, of course~

Like. Reply. 6 hrs.  

 

Hibari Kyoya: If anyone is biting the herbivore, its me. 

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 1 person.    
  


Haru Miura: You’re all sinnamon rolls…

Like. Reply. 30 min. 4 people. 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Pervs.

Like. Reply. 5 min. 

 

Gokudera Hayato: Jyudaime! Please don’t lump me in with these perverted   idiots.

Like. Reply. 2 min.

  
  


Haru Miura

6 hours ago. Namimori, Japan

 

I know who Tsuna’s boyfriend is, desu~ 

 

Like. Comment. 80 people.

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Haru-chan! No! Please don’t do this! Why??

Like. Reply. 6 hrs.    
  


Haru Miura: Cause I’m bored. Don’t worry, I won’t say his name. 

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 

 

Haru Miura: Besides, watching this is better than any drama.

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 3 people. 

 

Hana Kurokawa: It is pretty amusing. *grabs popcorn*

Like. Reply. 6 hrs. 3 people. 

  
  


Kyoko Sasagawa: Yep! 

Like. Reply. 8 hrs. 3 people. 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Not you too… 

Like. Reply. 30 min. 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: I give up.

Like. Reply. 5 min. 

  
  
  
  


*click*

Welcome to the Vongola Chatroom: Who the fuck is Tsu-chan dating????

*click*

Enter name/alias: Anon

*click*

Enter password: Decimoisanadorabelittleshit27 

_ “What the frick?” _

*click*

**WELCOME**

Smoking-Bomb Hayato: Fuck you, Rokudo!!!                                                                                                 05:48

The Great Mukuro: Kufufu, the only one I’m fucking is Tsu-chan~                                                               05:48

Reborn: It would seem we have a newbie here. Who are you and what is your relation to our Decimo?           05:48

Anon: Um. Well. Um. I’m just a friend. Nothing more. Really.                                                                        05:49   

Reborn: Your name? Anonymity is not permitted here.                                                                                  05:49

**Change setting to invisible.**

*click*

_ “Oops.”  _

Xanxus: Pathetic coward trash.                                                                                                                      05:49

Smoking-Bomb Hayato: Who the fuck was that?                                                                                             05:49

Dino Chavillone: Just another suitor. Probably doesn’t want anyone to know who he is in fear of retaliation.   05:49

Byakuran Gesso: Moving on~ Does anyone have hints that could tell us who Tsu-chan is dating?                    05:49

Reborn:* tilts fedora.*                                                                                                                                     05:50

Reborn: Yuni is aware of who it is but she refuses to reveal him.                                                                     05:50

Miura Haru: Hahi! I know who it is but I wont tell you who, desu~                                                                    05:50

_ “Haru-chan, please don’t do this. You’re putting yourself in danger.” _

Smoking-Bomb Hayato: *crosses Miura off the list.*                                                                                        05:51

Smoking-Bomb Hayato: Could you give us any clues?                                                                                      05:51

Miura Haru: Nope. I promised Tsuna-kun I wouldn’t.                                                                                       05:51

Xanxus: Fuck            05:51

Hibari Kyoya: I’ll have Tetsuya keep an eye out. If they’re /dating/ in Namimori, he’ll find them.                      05:51

Iemitsu Sawada: How is it that with all our resources combined we still don’t know who this guy is?????           05:51

_ “Idiot.” _

Chrome Dokuro: Hasn’t Boss said anything about his boyfriend?                                                                      05:52

Reborn: No. Somehow he’s managed to avoid the subject whenever it’s brought up.                                        05:52

_ “Hah! They have no idea. My boyfriend still has a chance to survive this.” _

_ “Dame-Tsuna, shouldn’t you be studying?” _

_ “Hiee!” _

**Exit**

*click*

 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada posted:

3 hours ago. Namimori, Japan.  

 

I’m not going to reveal who my boyfriend is. I worry for his safety.

 

Like. Comment. 118 people. 

 

Reborn: Oh, I assure you, Dame-Tsuna, that I will discover who he is. 

Like. Reply. 3 hrs. 33 people.    
  


 

Reborn:And then I will remove all traces of him off you.  

Like. Reply. 3 hrs. 

 

Reborn: After I punish him for touching what does not belong to him.  

Like. Reply. 3 hrs.

 

Xanxus: Fucker, I’ll be the one to punish the trash and take the brat.  

Like. Reply. 3 hrs. 2 people. 

 

Reborn: Is that a challenge? 

Like. Reply. 3 hrs.   
  


Mukuro Rokudo: Kufufu. Tsu-chan is mine and I’ll be the one to remove all traces of that man off his body. 

Like. Reply. 3 hrs. 6 people. 

 

Byakuran Gesso: You all seem awfully confused. Tsu-chan will become mine after I utterly destroy the man who dares to call himself Tsu-chan’s boyfriend. 

Like. Reply. 3 hrs.

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ew. 

Like. Reply. 3 hrs.  

 

Gokudera Hayato: Fanuclo, you perverts! Jyudaime doesn’t belong to any of you bastardos!

Like. Reply. 3 hrs. 2 people.

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Thank you, Hayato! *hugs*

Like. Reply. 3 hrs.  2 people. 

 

Gokudera Hayato: You’re welcome!

Like. Reply. 3 hrs.

 

Yamamoto Takeshi: But Haya-chan, I thought you wanted to do the same?

Like. Reply. 2 hrs. 18 people.

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada: TT_TT'

Like. Reply. 5 min.

 

Gokudera Hayato: Jyudaime! It’s not true!

Like. Reply. 2 min.

 

Haru Miura: Gokudera, you are a liar. Seriously though, so many sinnamon buns…

Like. Reply. 2 min. 72 people.    
  


Fon: Don’t worry, Tsuna. I doubt there’s much they could do to me. 

Like. Reply. 1 min. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I had formatted the hell out of this but when I pasted the text, the formatting vanished and I don't have it in me to do it all over again. :( So, if any of you want to see the chapter in its full glory go here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gndY50mVLam58ezfoUV8MCoAVZbJ-J71fgOtx7-xdYc/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and left kudos! It means a lot to me. You guys are awesome!


End file.
